


Mild Temperature

by sapnapswetcumsock



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (more chars will be added these r just the ones off the top of my head x), Angst, Anyways, Lowercase, M/M, PLEASE END ME, and also he's in god timeout for like burning down a few orphanages, at times - Freeform, dream is a prince, dream team, hi bella, how are you, i dont know, i should be doing my hw, i want the sweet release of death please im so cold this classroom is freezing, idk how to tag, im just writing what i think of at this point, just like..... tentacles, maybe some god tentacle stuff, my fingers are numb, no beta we die like tubbo in a box, not smut, oh well, oh yeah character tags n stuff, prince x god, probably gonna be some sap x george maybe, sbi, techno is simply intrigued by dream, technoblade is a god, very creative ik
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapnapswetcumsock/pseuds/sapnapswetcumsock
Summary: A gods version of Heat Waves, Cold Steel, etc.I got bored during class, so I've decided to release upon you all:Mild Temperature.A story in which Techno is the god of blood, war, and sacrifice, whilst Dream is a runaway prince, trying to save his life and legacy after he finds out his father was a fake.very halfassed and written by a tired burnout gifted kid: )
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade
Comments: 7
Kudos: 182





	1. Descriptions

Techno:

Full name: Technoblade  
(May go by God, Tech, etc.)

Age: 210,000

Recently sent down to think about what he did in the mortals realm. (He burnt down the godly orphanage. (they deserved it)) 

Very bored, Only seen excited when seeing war and fighting and/or doing it himself.

A god, Usually takes form of a pig, Taking on traits of such animal whilst in his 'human' form as well.

Dream:

Full name: Clay W. Takens  
(Simply uses Dream as an alias)

Age: 20

Recently ran away from his palace, after getting more suspicious of his 'father', who was actually planning to slaughter the village.

Very calculative, He takes the options he's got and thinks about how they would play out hypothetically before doing whichever he thought the best at the time.

A human, Usually seen wearing a dark green hoodie and black leggings to fit in with the trees. Oh, and of course his mask.

Good luck.


	2. [|Chapter 1 - Waking Up|]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg im so sorry i forgot abt this and the story kept getting deleted---
> 
> but here it is:

Dream didn't know how it got to this. Him, hiding up in the treetops from a man he had never met before, in a forest far from home. But, he guessed that was just how the world worked. He thought back to what he was doing this morning, and that is where our story will be starting today.

* * *

\----------------------------------------------------------------This Morning, 6:05 am-----------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Dream woke up, stretching his arms out and yawning loudly. The sunlight flashed on his eyes from the newly opened window, the smell of lightly roasted coffee and warm toast filling the room. He turned his head towards the window, shielding his eyes with his arms and groaning loudly.

> _ >"Baaadddd, close the windowww!" _ he whined.

> _ >"No! You need to get up! I already let you sleep in for 5 minutes!!!" _The now seen butler, Bad yelled out.

The young prince flopped back down on his bed, covering himself back up with his red and white blankets. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to ignore his butler and also friend Bad. It didn't last long though, as Bad quickly grabbed the sheets and pulled then off of him, starting to fold them up and place them on a table. Dream turned around and looked at Bad immediately, opening his mouth in an 'O' shape.

> _ >"AH! Hey!! I was using those!" _he said, faking annoyance.

Bad rolled his eyes, grabbing Dream's clothes for the day from his dresser and placing them on the man's bed. He walked towards the oak door, saying:

> _ >"Put your clothes on and come to the dining room. Don't be late this time you muffinhead!!" _before opening and swiftly shutting the door behind him.

Dream waved his hand off, slowly rolling off his bed, rubbing his eyes, and standing up. Bad always said that, and he was never late. Well, ok, _maybe_ he was late once. Or twice. Or, all the time. It wasn't his fault! He just had simply accidently fell asleep again, or had lost track of time. Anyways, he looked over to the clothes bad had placed down. 

> _> "A ruffled shirt and leggings? Something must be happening today." _ he thought.

It wouldn't be the first time he had forgotten a big event, so this was normal. He just really didn't think something was happening today. It was supposed to be a free day. He shrugged it off, tossing on the clothes and accessorising with a golden necklace, some combat boots, and his signature mask. He turned around to look at himself in the mirror, looking at the outfit he had on.

> _> "Hm, Good enough for now."_

He sighed, walking over to his door and finally opening it. Exiting his room and walking down the marble-floored hall. He looked at some of the portraits on the walls, mostly of his relatives and such, but he found a tiny smile growing on his face whenever he saw his younger self. He had always been a bit wilder than the other kids, getting into trouble with his father many times over the fact stuff he did. Father never got too mad though, he was just a kid and he was doing dumb kid things. He grew out of that phase. Mostly. He chuckled at himself, taking a turn and heading into the dining room. 

His eyes immediately went to the man at the head of the table. He was taken aback at first. Who was that? That couldn't have been his father. But yet, he was wearing his father's crown. He had his father's hair. He had his father's clothes.

....So why did he look so... wrong?

* * *

[|602 words, 3,357 characters|]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first chapter down pog?
> 
> also:
> 
> should i change the name? it was ofc a joke and i was thinking abt maybe giving it a more serious title.

**Author's Note:**

> this will probably be very bad, and i will probably forget abt it a lot.  
> ig we'll see tho lol


End file.
